Liés à travers le temps
by Lentilles
Summary: Le prince Sharaman meurt à la chasse, tué par une lionne. (Le même jour, la ville sainte d'Alamut est détruite par une tempête de sable dont l'intensité dépasse tout ce que l'humanité a connu.)


Le prince Sharaman meurt à la chasse, tué par une lionne.

(Le même jour, la ville sainte d'Alamut est détruite par une tempête de sable dont l'intensité dépasse tout ce que l'humanité a connu.)

Le prince Nizam monte sur le trône et entraîne l'Empire Perse dans une guerre de conquête fulgurante, arrachant de sanglantes victoires à ses ennemis. Il règne absolu et implacable, asservissant sa population et écrasant tout ce qui lui résiste. Tout, sauf les tempêtes de sable qui deviennent toujours plus nombreuses et plus violentes, dans tout l'espace de son royaume et au-delà.

(Plusieurs années plus tard, dans les ruines de la cité sainte, naît la dernière prêtresse d'Alamut. Sa première respiration, comme celles qui suivront, est saturée de sable. Elle crie, pleure, s'étouffe sur la sécheresse de l'air, et on lui dit qu'elle sauvera le monde. Dès qu'elle est assez grande pour comprendre ce qui l'entoure, on l'emmène voir un sablier brisé et on lui dit qu'elle le réparera. Qu'elle est née pour ça. Que c'est sa destinée.

Tamina apprend qu'elle doit mourir pour honorer un contrat. Elle grandit dans une ville morte, dans un culte moribond, dans une vie qui ne lui appartient pas. Elle n'a pas de libre-arbitre, pas de volonté propre, pas de morale, pas de dignité. Si elle n'arrive pas à rendre la dague à sa pierre originelle, le monde sera englouti par les sables, et c'est bien plus important qu'elle-même.)

Dans les quartiers déchus de Nasaf, un orphelin nommé Dastan apprend à survivre. Il vole, il fuit, il tue. La garde cherche à l'éliminer depuis qu'il est enfant, mais Dastan connaît les bas-fonds de la capitale mieux qu'eux. Au fil des années, il accumule les complices, les amis, jusqu'à former une compagnie de hors-la-loi qui lui est aveuglément loyale. Entre deux larcins ou embrouilles pragmatiques, ils entretiennent le vague et inatteignable rêve de renverser le régime, un jour.

Depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvient, Dastan se demande pourquoi il n'a pas de frères. Il sait qu'il devrait en avoir, mais n'a pour comprendre cette certitude que des vérités fantasmagoriques : il devrait avoir deux frères, ainsi qu'un père et un oncle, ils devraient s'aimer, se chamailler, se tester, se respecter et accomplir ensemble de grandes choses. Le ciel est bleu, le sable est sec et il devrait avoir des frères. Quand il s'ouvre à Bis sur le sujet, son fidèle bras droit lui conseille d'aller s'étendre à l'ombre pour faire passer son insolation.

Parfois, Dastan rêve d'une jeune femme qui tombe en hurlant son nom. Il se réveille avec le poing blanc d'être trop serré et une douleur lancinante dans le cœur. Il sait que cette femme s'appelle Tamina, comme il sait qu'elle est morte.

Ainsi, le jour où il la croise dans une ruelle agitée de Nasaf, il pause pendant une seconde entière. Elle est à bout de souffle, couverte de crasse et de sang, la main serrée autour de la dague, et une dizaine de gardes sont à sa poursuite, sabres au clair. Elle est vivante et Dastan pense qu'il n'a jamais vraiment respiré avant cet instant.

Il l'attrape par le bras pour la tirer derrière lui, tout en sortant une de ses armes de son fourreau. Elle laisse s'échapper une exclamation de surprise qu'il ignore pour se concentrer sur les hommes qui l'attaquent. Ses propres hommes se joignent vite à la mêlée, ce dont Dastan profite pour entraîner Tamina en sécurité, à travers des cours intérieures et par les toits, jusqu'à un de leurs repères. Il ne lâche pas son bras, même quand elle se débat. Surtout quand elle se débat. La lâcher, c'est prendre le risque qu'elle disparaisse dans l'abîme sans fond où elle tombe dans ses rêves.

Bien sûr, Tamina a une remarque acide aux lèvres dès qu'ils s'arrêtent. Dastan l'ignore. Mais quand elle essaie de se dégager de lui pour s'enfuir, il raffermit sa prise et prononce son nom. Entendant ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir, elle s'arrête. Dastan lui raconte tout, même s'il est conscient du ridicule de son histoire. Il sait qu'elle a une explication.

(Tamina a tout fait et elle recommencera. Elle a menti, trompé, tué, elle s'est abaissée plus bas que terre, a trahi et volé. Elle ne peut prendre aucun risque car elle est la seule qui peut mourir pour le monde, et de tous les fidèles à sa cause, il ne reste plus qu'elle. Elle doit trancher les mains tendus. Elle doit cracher à la confiance qu'on lui offre. Rien ni personne ne vaut sa mission et elle est la seule à pouvoir la mener à bien. Elle devrait mentir à cet homme, elle devrait lui planter la dague dans le torse.

Pourtant, elle l'écoute lui dire qu'elle est morte. Qu'elle est tombée.

Tamina l'a toujours su, bien sûr ; personne n'aurait pu briser le sablier sans qu'elle ne donne sa vie pour tenter de l'empêcher, mais entendre quelqu'un le raconter, raconter comment, est différent. Cet homme, Dastan, l'a vécu. Cet homme, Dastan, l'a vue tomber vers sa mort et Tamina tremble de l'intensité de sa voix.

Elle devrait se méfier de lui, se dégager puis fuir pendant qu'il est distrait par son récit. Mais à la place, Tamina lâche : « Je dois sauver le monde. »

Dastan la regarde avec de grands yeux francs. Elle lui avoue l'histoire des dieux, lui révèle le temps effacé, dont il se souvient inexplicablement, l'avertit de la destruction imminente du monde par le sable, à l'instant exact où le sablier a été percé dans le temps effacé, et lui confie qu'elle doit se rendre au dernier sanctuaire, avec la dague qu'elle vient juste de récupérer des griffes de Nizam, pour faire cesser la colère des dieux.

Étrangement, il semble soulagé par ses explications. Sans alarme, sans peur, Dastan rit comme si un poids immense vient juste d'être retiré de sa poitrine. Il ne la traite pas d'illuminée, ni de menteuse. Il lui sourit comme si elle est la pluie et dit : « Allons sauver le monde princesse. »

Et ils le font.)

Quand Tamina lui demande, plus tard, pourquoi il a été si prompt à la croire et si enthousiaste à l'aider, Dastan répond que sa vie n'a jamais été aussi cohérente que depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée. Il a effectivement des frères, et un père, et un oncle, et elle dont la mort le trouble tant est vivante. Dastan ne sait pas exactement comment elle tombe dans le temps effacé, mais il sait qu'il la rattrapera dans celui-ci. Quand Tamina théorise que son destin est lié à la dague, il proteste : ce ne sont pas ses dieux qui l'ont poussé à l'accompagner.

La compagnie de Dastan les aide à fuir Nasaf à la barbe de l'empereur mais ne les accompagne pas plus loin. Ce ne sont qu'eux deux et un cheval. Dastan tient la bride et Tamina indique la direction. Ils sont prudents à l'extrême, paranoïaques même, chacun pour ses propres raisons, mais personne ne les pourchasse. Après tout, la dague est inutile sans le sable du sablier des dieux, désormais brisé et vide, et Nizam le sait.

Au cours de leur voyage, les souvenirs de Dastan se font plus tangibles. Il réalise que l'empereur Nizam est son oncle dans le temps effacé. Avec l'aide de Tamina, il remet les pièces du puzzle en ordre et comprend la trahison. Il a aimé Nizam et celui-ci a effacé sa famille. Après avoir tué Sharaman, Tuss et Garsiv, il a encore laissé le premier se faire dévorer par une lionne et condamné les deux autres à l'inexistence. Impunément.

Doucement, Tamina lui rappelle que ce qu'ils sont en train d'accomplir n'aura aucune influence sur le règne de Nizam. Le temps ne sera pas réécrit, ni le sablier restauré. Ils ne peuvent qu'apaiser les dieux et les dieux n'ont cure de qui gouverne les hommes. À ça, Dastan répond : « après ». Après avoir sauvé le monde, ils sauveront la Perse de l'usurpateur, régicide et fratricide. Douloureusement, Tamina ment et répète : « après ».

(La nuit qui suit, elle prie ses dieux d'être miséricordieux. Elle ne met pas en mots ni en souhait son désir secret, cette envie honteuse de survivre qui fait venir son cœur dans sa gorge quand Dastan lui sourit. Elle se force à détourner les yeux parce qu'elle sait que le destin est immuable.)

Au premier coup d'œil qu'il jette à l'intérieur de la grotte, Dastan se souvient. Il a été là, avec Tamina, alors que des Hassassins massacraient leurs alliés juste dehors. Elle a déjà essayé de rendre la dague à ses dieux, et elle n'a pas réussi parce qu'il l'en a empêchée. Parce qu'elle a finalement été complètement honnête avec lui, lui avouant que cela signifiait sa mort.

Juste comme il le fait dans le temps effacé, Dastan crie son nom et lui bloque le chemin.

« Tu vas mourir, il l'accuse, comme si c'est une offense qu'elle lui fait.

\- Je peux mourir avec le monde ou je peux mourir pour le sauver, » elle rétorque, droite, confiante et vide.

Dastan serre le poing et se souvient soudain d'autre chose.

« Tu m'as lâché. Tu m'as lâché pour que tu tombes, pour que je puisse arrêter Nizam.

\- C'est mon destin de mourir pour la dague. J'y suis préparée. »

Dastan veut dire qu'on fait soi-même sa destinée, veut s'agripper à elle et ne pas la lâcher, veut la forcer à trouver une troisième voie qui peut la sauver, veut absolument tout faire, tout, pour ne pas revivre la mort de Tamina. Mais elle lui adresse un sourire si triste qu'il le laisse sans voix, sans mot, sans pensée cohérente. Il n'y a plus qu'une peine sans nom et une affection sans borne.

Il prend son visage entre ses mains et cesse de respirer dès qu'il la touche. Tamina garde les yeux fixés sur lui, il sera la dernière chose qu'elle verra.

Dastan pense : « je ne te lâcherai jamais. »

Tamina pense : « j'aurais tant voulu vivre avec toi. »

Quand leurs lèvres se touchent, la dague est rendue à la pierre, et les dieux reprennent la vie qu'ils ont épargnée.


End file.
